<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Pick Baby by SterekFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413463">You Pick Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl'>SterekFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Sterek Love [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek need a little vacation to relax...and do other things. Leaving their pup at home is hard but in the end it's so, SO, worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Sterek Love [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Pick Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely fangirls and fanboys! I've been smacked in the face with some Sterek inspiration lately so that's tons of fun for all of us! Woohoo two updates in one week! I count that as a win. Hope you like it! Comment down below for requests for this series and let me know what you're enjoying the most. Thanks guys! All the love and good vibes!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek smiled as he watched his omega cooed goodbye to their pup who was now two years old. The pup was wriggling a bit in Laura’s arms and sniffed the air, looking for his Daddy and Papa. <br/>	As much as Derek was nervous about leaving his pup, he knew Stiles was struggling even more. The Omega was slowly stepping away from their family and as Derek wrapped an arm around him to pull him away and walk to the Camaro he listened to Stiles’ sad little whines. <br/>	“I know baby, I know, but it’ll be good. We’ll have fun and so will Jamy with his aunt Laura, okay?” Derek supplied soothingly as he opened the car door for his mate. <br/>	“I know. It’ll be good...I just miss him. Already! We’re not even fifty feet from him! What the hell is wrong with me right now?” Stiles yelped and looked to Derek, his honey eyes huge and almost desperate. <br/>	The Alpha placed a gentle hand on his omega’s thigh and rubbed circles on the younger man’s leg with his thumb. <br/>	“You’re going away from your pup for an extended time, for the first time. Naturally, you should be a little nervous. I’d be worried if you weren’t a little scared,” Derek tried and he could see the cogs spinning in his mate’s head. He saw a tiny bit of relief in his omega’s eyes as the younger man let out a breath. <br/>	“Okay, yeah, you’re right,” Stiles sighed, relaxing back into his seat. <br/>	“I always am,” Derek huffed, amused, under his breath, full well knowing that Stiles’ fox ears could very easily pick up what he’d said. He smirked when he could see his mate’s half-assed little glare that was sent his way. <br/>	“Shut the fuck up, Der,” Stiles huffed fondly and the Alpha felt the little knot in his chest loosen a bit. <br/>	“I love you too Sti.”<br/>	Derek pretended to catch the kiss his sweet Omega blew at him. </p><p>	It was a long drive from Northern Cali to Oregon and Derek’s mate was antsy in the car. Their hotel came just at the right time as Stiles was getting restless and bored. Their weekend was supposed to be relaxing and Derek knew that if Stiles was in the car for even an hour longer he’d get grumpy and their entire weekend would be a little tenser and he never wanted to make his mate uncomfortable...especially if they were going to be trying for a pup soon...<br/>The hotel was a luxury hotel that Derek had picked and surprised his Omega with. It was beautiful and there was incredible privacy and Derek knew that as much as Stiles pretended that he didn’t like being spoiled, he really really did. There was a bad thing about the hotel though. There was an Alpha convention. No shit. An entire convention of all Alphas and Derek could tell that Stiles was attacked with all their scents and was experiencing sensory overload. <br/>	Derek had herded his Omega to their room and had slammed the door and pushed Stiles in the bathroom where they found a glass shower with more than enough space for two people. <br/>	Which lead them to where they were now. Or rather, how they are now. Derek had his little mate pressed against the cool grey tile and hand a large hand resting on the Omega’s lush ass. He allowed his finger to dip into the crack of his mate’s ass. <br/>	“Who’s hole is this? Who does this belong to?” Derek growled and pressed against the little pucker his fingers rested against. <br/>	“You Alpha, just you,” Stiles whimpered. Derek knew that and so did Stiles but with the scent of so many Alphas layered thick on his Omega’s skin Derek felt his wolf roll beneath his skin. The water helped to ease some of the Alpha’s scents but it wasn’t enough. <br/>	“Damn right. All mine. You’re mine,” Derek ground out and reveled in the fact that Stiles was pushing back and into his hand, the Omega’s ass fitting perfectly into the Alpha’s palm. Derek’s index finger pushed more persistently at Stiles’ entrance and was pleased when his finger slid inside his mate with veritable ease. He listened as Stiles made a soft humming noise in pleasure. He loved listening to Stiles and all his little noises. He told his mate as much and his grin widened when Stiles let loose a little more, whining and grunting as Derek eventually added two more fingers to the pulsating walls that welcomed him after their many years together. <br/>	Stiles wiggled where he stood pressed up against the shower wall and Derek grinned when he heard an aborted little yelp when the Alpha withdrew his fingers which were practically dripping slick. “Here or the bed. You pick, baby,” Derek whispered, his voice gentler and softer than it’d been just moments before. <br/>	The Omega stood there for a moment and Derek waited patiently. He knew his mate was weighing the pros and cons of each option. Stiles was like that and Derek could help but be proud that he was allowed to know enough about his mate to recognize this for what it was. Someone that didn’t know Stiles as well as Derek did would think that Stiles was hesitating or rethinking things. Derek knew better. He let his mate mull things over, the hot water still pelting Derek’s back as he stayed as close to his Omega as he could possibly get without slipping on the wet tiles. <br/>	After a quiet and semi-peaceful moment, Stiles spoke, voice slightly louder than normal than it normally was this close to Omegaspace in order to speak over the dull roar of the shower. “Here Alpha.” <br/>	Derek pressed his grin into the pale skin of Stiles’ left shoulder blade and kissed one of the moles that decorated his mate’s back. “Good choice.” <br/>	With a gentle hand on the small of the younger man’s back, Derek urged the Omega to turn. When Stiles turned fully and was facing Derek the larger man wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and rested his hands on the Omega’s ass. Stiles knew what that meant. They’d done this enough times that Stiles jumped a bit, just enough to firmly wrap his long legs around Derek’s heavily muscled waist. <br/>	Derek’s lithe little mate was quick to press their fronts completely flush, Stiles’ little dick nudging at Derek’s belly while the Alpha’s cock slid between the younger man’s crack until the head was resting at the pink little furl of muscle. <br/>	“Alpha,” Stiles whimpered when Derek had stayed still for a moment. 	<br/>	“What baby? Say it. Say what you want,” Derek demanded, rubbing little circles into cheeks of Stiles’ pert little ass that the older man loved so much. <br/>	“Der, please,” Stiles tried and Derek couldn’t help but find it so incredibly adorable that he almost caved. But he didn’t. He was strong...even against his mate...sometimes.<br/> 	“C’mon. We’ll do whatever you want, you just have to say it,” Derek urged, his hands kneading the supple flesh of his mate’s behind. <br/>	“Alpha, please, mate me,” Stiles whimpered. <br/>	That set Derek off. When Stiles was more with it and not so close to Omegaspace he’d demand Derek fuck him, but here, in this headspace, Stiles asked-implored even-his Alpha to mate him. It was a much more gentle and sweet phrase and Derek almost exploded then and there listening to his sweet little Omega. <br/>	“Yeah pup, I think I can do that.” He hadn’t called Stiles ‘pup’ in a while because he knew it could be a little confusing and awkward sometimes with Jamy around. But. Jamy wasn’t here now. <br/>	Derek readjusted his mate so that it was easier to move his hips and he instructed Stiles to take a deep breath before the Alpha finally pushed inside his younger mate. It was tight, it always was, but it was different this time. Something different about knowing that Stiles wasn’t on suppressants. Something about knowing that he could pup his mate and it’d be welcome and they’d be ready. Something about imaging Stiles belly round and heavy with his pup again. It made him pump his hips faster than he normally would. <br/>	His little Omega seemed pleased with the pace and even pushed his hips into the thrusts, rocking and groaning. <br/>	Derek could feel Stiles’ pebbled little nipples rubbing up and down on his own chest and that sensation alone forced a groan so loud and powerful that he briefly worried they’d get a noise complaint. He huffed. “God Sti, how do you do this to me?” <br/>	He rocked his hips faster and faster. As Stiles’ little hole clenched around him Derek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his knot begin to swell. <br/>	They didn’t knot often, especially when standing or in the shower so he was slightly concerned that Stiles wouldn’t be comfortable in this position if Derek knotted the little man. “Stiles baby, I’m knotting, is that okay?” The omega was quiet for too long and the Alpha could feel the knot really starting to swell and if he didn’t do something soon it’d be bad if Stiles didn’t want to knot. “C’mon Sti you have to tell me.” Still nothing. “Answer me Omega,” He finally demanded, stilling his hips painfully. <br/>	“Do it Alpha. Please, knot me. Please,” Stiles whimpered and Derek sighed in relief, pushing in and rutting as he felt his knot swell. <br/>	As it grew and Derek kept thrusting his knot pushed past Stiles’ rim before slowly tugging back out and Stiles kept pushing back into it. The Alpha finally growled lowly and with power as his knot finally popped all the way and forced his way inside his mate’s warm walls. It was slightly painful for both of them as the Omega clamped around the larger man’s hard cock inside but they both groaned in intense pleasure as Derek came inside the clutch of Stiles’ little body. <br/>	Derek watched as Stiles’ eyes widened as Derek kept coming and coming. It’d been a while since the Alpha had come this hard. “Derek,” The Omega whimpered which spurred on Derek’s cock which was still hard and very much interested. “Full,” He sighed. The older man groaned lowly as Stiles pushed himself into Derek. He could feel that Stiles’ belly was a little more swollen than before. <br/>	“God Sti,” He groaned, throwing his head back and rutting his hips into Stiles’ and trying to force the knot in deeper and keep his mate as full as he was now. “Pups. You’ll be pupped again, God Omega. Can’t wait to see you pupped again.” Stiles whined and tipped forward, his head falling onto Derek’s shoulder and mouthing at the warm skin there. Derek snarled in pleasure as his mate sucked the warm water from his skin. “Jeez. you’re going to kill me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>